Heimkehr
by psycholiki
Summary: Nach der Zeit auf der Akademie kehrt Jim auf die Legacy zurück und trifft erneut auf Silver...  Achtung, in dieser Geschichte ist Silver etwa 30 Jahre alt und hat keine Cyborg-Elemente!


Eine Jim x Silver Fanfiction

Warning: YAOI

Dont´like, don´t read

Heimkehr

Jims Herz machte einen freudigen Satz, als er die Legacy im Hafen stehen sah. Das Morgenrot überzog das mächtige Schiff mit einem warmen Schimmer. Es schien auf ihn zu warten.

Der junge Mann straffte die Schultern unter seiner weißen Uniform und trat raschen Schrittes auf die Legacy zu.

Nachdem er sich bei Kapitän Amelia gemeldet hatte, gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr. Jetzt gab es nur noch eine Person, die er sehen wollte.

Sein Blick huschte voller Erwartung über Deck.

Als er an einem groß gewachsenen Mann mit enorm breiten Schultern hängen blieb, verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem beinahe schmerzlichen Lächeln.

Jim ging mit schnellen aber möglichst leisen Schritten auf seinen alten Freund zu, der ihm noch immer den Rücken zuwandte. Obwohl Jim inzwischen ein gutes Stück gewachsen war, reichte er dem Riesen von einem Mann nur bis zur Brust.

Kurzerhand stellte er sich auf eine der Kisten, die verstreut herum standen und hielt den Atem an, aus Angst, Silver könnte sich plötzlich umdrehen.

Flugs legte er beide Hände auf die Augen des Smuts und unterdrückte ein Lachen.

Silver erstarrte mitten in seiner Bewegung.

"Ahm...", machte er überlegend. Er hob eine Hand und tastete über Jims Handrücken.

Er gab einen merkwürdigen Laut von sich, irgendwo zwischen Überraschung und Ungläubigkeit. Offensichtlich hatte er eine Vermutung wer da hinter ihm stand, aber er wagte es nicht sich zu vergewissern.

Jim überspielte seine Rührung mit einem hellen Lachen und nahm seine Hände von Silvers Augen.

"Ich glaube, du hast mich schon erkannt.", stellte er fest.

Endlich wandte Silver sich um und Erkenntnis erhellte seine Miene. Er sagte kein Wort, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig.

Jim ließ sich ohne Vorwarnung in Silvers Arme fallen.

Der Koch griff sofort zu.

Selbst durch den Stoff seiner Jacke spürte Jim Silvers Wärme und drückte sich noch fester an ihn.

Er roch die vertraute Mischung aus Kreuzkümmel und etwas anderem, dunklerem und schnüffelte behaglich.

Die großen Hände des Mannes lagen wohltuend schwer auf seinem Rücken.

"Du hast mir gefehlt.", hörte Jim sich leise sagen. Erst jetzt, wo er die Worte bewusst ausgesprochen hatte, spürte er mit einem Mal, wie sehr er den Smut tatsächlich vermisst hatte. Ein beinahe körperlicher Schmerz ergriff für einen Moment Besitz von ihm. Er kniff die Augen zusammen um den Tränen, die verräterischerweise aufgestiegen waren, Einhalt zu gebieten.

Silver sagte noch immer nichts, aber Jim wusste, dass es ihm genauso ging.

Als sie sich wieder lösten, strahlte Silver ihn auf seine gewohnte Weise an.

Er hielt Jim eine Manneslänge von sich an den Schultern und begutachtete ihn eingehend.

"Meine Güte...", raunte er bewundernd. "Aus dir ist ein Mann geworden."

Jim grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

"Zumindest bin ich ein bisschen gewachsen.", räumte er ein.

Silver hob ihn als wenn nichts wäre von der Kiste.

"Schwer bist du auch geworden."

"Als ob dir ein paar Kilo mehr was ausmachen würden."

Jim boxte Silver freundschaftlich in die Seite. Silver gab den Hieb sanft zurück.

Beinahe verlegen sahen sie einander an.

Jim wusste, dass ihm die gut fünfzehn Zentimeter und sicher 10 Kilo Muskelmasse die er zugelegt hatte, gut standen. Die schnittige Uniform tat ihr Übriges. Ihm entging nicht, dass Silver ihn mehr als nur einmal verstohlen betrachtete.

Am Abend schlich sich Jim an Deck und lehnte sich an die Reeling. Es tat mehr als gut wieder auf der Legacy zu sein, so nah bei Silver.

Als hätte dieser seine Gedanken gelesen, hörte Jim Schritte näher kommen. Er lächelte, ohne Silver anzusehen.

"Hab ich mich verraten?", fragte dieser.

"Ich erkenne deine Schritte.",erwiderte Jim.

"Tja, dann hab ich wohl keine Chance mich an dich ranzuschleichen.", sagte Silver bedauernd.

"Ich kann ja so tun als hätte ich dich nicht gehört.", schlug Jim gönnerhaft vor und setzte eine arglose Miene auf. Im nächsten Moment tat er erschrocken.

"Huch, dich hab ich ja gar nicht bemerkt."

Silver grinste. "In manchen Sachen hast du dich gar nicht verändert."

Jim erwiderte das Lächeln und verschränkte die Arme unter der Brust. "Natürlich nicht. Sonst erkennst du mich ja gar nicht wieder."

Der Koch sah nachdenklich auf den jungen Mann hinab.

"Du bist kein Kind mehr.", stellte er in nüchternem Tonfall fest.

Jim begegnete seinen Augen. "Stört dich das?", fragte er gerade heraus.

Silver antwortete nicht gleich. Es war, als würde er etwas in den blauen Augen seines Freundes suchen.

Jim war, als sähe der Mann sehr tief in ihn hinein.

"Nein.", entschloss Silver dann. Es klang sehr ehrlich.

Jim wusste nicht wieso, aber er glaubte es noch einmal sagen zu müssen: "Du hast mir gefehlt."

Er staunte darüber, wie weich seine Stimme war, beinahe vorwurfsvoll. Mit einem Mal legte er eine Hand flach über seine Augen, wandte sich halb ab und lachte verletzt. Es tat ihm Leid, dass er so reagierte und er verstand es nicht. So sehr hatte er sich auf ihr Wiedersehen gefreut und jetzt ertrug er es nicht.

Silver sagte nichts dazu und Jim war ihm dankbar dafür. Der Mann wartete geduldig ab bis Jim sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte und die Hand sinken ließ.

"Du mir auch.", gestand der Koch dann und Jim an seiner Seite stieß ein geschluchztes Lachen hervor.

"Idiot, damit machst du es nicht besser.", schimpfte er und wischte sich beiläufig über die Augen. Er gab Silver einen Stoß in die Rippen.

Der Smut dachte gar nicht daran sich zu wehren. Das Lächeln auf seinen Zügen war mitfühlend und wissend.

Jim legte den Kopf in den Nacken und spürte den Wind kühl über sein heißes Gesicht streifen.

"Tja, ich... leg mich dann mal hin." Silver klopfte Jim aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Solltest du auch bald.", fügte er hinzu.

Jim warf ihm einen überlegenen Blick zu.

"Ich bin kein Kind mehr, schon vergessen?", konterte er.

Silver seufzte. "Immerhin noch nicht erwachsen genug um dir eine Jacke über zu ziehen, wenn du mitten in der Nacht draußen rumstehst." Damit streifte er sich selbst den Mantel ab und hängte ihn dem Jungen um die Schultern. Wider Erwarten protestierte dieser nicht. Er lächelte nur und Silver ging dieses einfache Lächeln nahe.

Nachdem der Koch gegangen war, wickelte sich Jim fester in den schweren Stoff und schnupperte am hochgeschlagenen Kragen. Kreuzkümel und etwas Dunkleres.

"Er hat Sie wirklich gern."

Erschrocken fuhr Silver herum.

Amelia hatte sich nach Katzenart lautlos an ihn heran geschlichen und beobachtete Jim aus der Ferne.

Silver folgte ihrem Blick.

"Hm.", machte er unschlüssig.

"Was sind Sie nun für ihn? Vater oder Freund?", fragte der Kapitän.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", entgegnete Silver schlicht.

Eine kleine Pause entstand.

"Oder etwas anderes?", hakte Amelia dann nach.

"Wie meinen Sie das? Etwas anderes?", raunzte Silver etwas zu heftig.

Amelia lächelte unbeeindruckt.

"Ich denke, ich muss Ihnen das nicht erklären."

Der Smut schwieg. Sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf Jim. In der Dunkelheit leuchtete seine weiße Kleidung fast gespenstisch.

"Ich fürchte, das ist alles nicht so einfach.", murmelte Sliver bedauernd.

Amelia seufzte.

"Immer machen wir es uns so schwer."

Silver nickte geistesabwesend.

"Es ist nur so... ich weiß nicht wie er damit umgehen würde. Ob er es versteht. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal ob ich es selbst verstehe." Silver ließ den Kopf hängen.

Amelia tätschelte ihm vorsichtig den Arm.

"Nun machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen. Es wird sich schon alles fügen. Irgendwann kommt der richtige Augenblick und dann werden Sie ihn erkennen."

"Aus Ihrem Mund klingt alles so logisch."

"Es ist logisch. Außerdem..." Der Kapitän tippte sich an die Unterlippe. "...haben Sie nie daran gedacht, dass es Jim vielleicht genauso geht?" Sie blickte Silver vielsagend an.

Der Koch war perplex.

"Nein.", gestand er dann.

Amelia lächelte nachsichtig.

"Da sehen Sie´s. Vielleicht zermartern Sie sich ganz umsonst den Kopf."

Wieder sah Silver zu dem Jungen, aus dem ein junger Mann geworden war, der selbst mit sich zu kämpfen hatte.

Am nächsten Abend war Jim bereits zwischen Unsicherheit und Verwirrung hin- und hergerissen. Irgendetwas war in den paar Stunden in denen er auf der Legacy war passiert. Um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, entschloss er sich ein Bad zu nehmen.

Heißer Dampf stieg von der bereits gefüllten Metallwanne auf und überzog den nackten Oberkörper des Mannes mit Feuchtigkeit.

Er wolle sich gerade seiner restlichen Kleidung entledigen, als just in diesem Moment die Tür aufschwang.

Jim hielt inne. Als er Silver´s Stimme vernahm, erstarrte er zu Stein.

"Oh, entschuldige. Es war nicht abgesperrt."

"Ja. Schon gut.", entgegnete Jim tonlos, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Ein paar Sekunden der Stille vergingen.

"Ahm... suchst du etwas?", fragte Jim dann und riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter. Er verfluchte die Hitze, die ihm ins Gesicht stieg.

Silver schien nicht minder peinlich berührt zu sein.

"Nein, ich... wollte ein Bad nehmen. Zum Nachdenken, verstehst du? Den Kopf frei kriegen."

Innerlich lachte Jim.

"Verstehe. So etwas Ähnliches hatte ich auch vor."

"Oh." Silver deutete auf die Tür. "Dann gehe ich wohl mal besser wieder, oder?" Er machte Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen und aus irgendeinem Grund wollte Jim ihn zurück halten.

"Nein, warte!", sagte er heftig.

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus war er herum gefahren und sah Silver mit solch flehentlichem Ausdruck an, dass dieser erschrocken zusammen fuhr.

"Ist ja gut, schrei mich nicht gleich an.", beruhigte er den Jungen und machte eine abwehrende Geste.

Zerknirscht rieb sich Jim den Nacken.

"Wir können ja... reden, oder so.", schlug er schüchtern vor.

Silver kam nicht drumrum Jim´s Verhalten amüsant zu finden.

"Was anderes kann man hier auch schlecht machen.", gab er zu bedenken.

Weil Jim´s Gesichtsfarbe daraufhin in Sekundenschnelle zu Rot wechselte, glaubte Silver zu wissen, woran der Junge gerade gedacht hatte.

Sollte Amelia mit ihrer Vermutung etwa richtig gelegen haben?

"Du kannst als Erster, also ich meine da hinein...", stotterte Jim und zeigte fahrig auf die heiße Wanne.

"Na, das ist ja ein Service.", entgegnete Silver mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. "Das Angebot nehme ich gerne an."

Der Mann begann damit sich das Hemd aufzuknöpfen und Jim interessierte sich plötzlich sehr für die Wand. Silver konnte sich nicht helfen. Je schüchterner sich der Junge gab, desto gelassener wurde er selbst.

Jim wagte erst wieder hinzusehen, als ein Platschen davon kündete, dass Silver in die Wanne gestiegen war. Zögerlich machte er ein paar langsame Schritte auf die Wanne zu.

"Erzähl mal, wie war die Zeit auf der Akademie?", begann Silver das Gespräch.

Jim steckte lässig die Hände in die Hosentaschen. "Och.. manchmal hab ich es gehasst."

Silver´s Blick fuhr über seinen bloßen Oberkörper. "Naja. Das harte Training scheint dir aber gut getan zu haben.", meinte er.

Jim lächelte schief. "Ja, darüber bin ich auch sehr froh."

"Bestimmt hast du jetzt freie Auswahl bei den Mädchen, hm?" Silver hob grinsend die Augenbrauen.

Jim wich seinem Blick aus. "Ach was...",murmelte er.

Schweigen.

"Ich kann nicht so gut mit Mädchen.", gestand Jim dann mit saurer Miene.

"Das macht doch nichts.", tröstete Silver leichthin und streckte sich lang in der Wanne aus. Er konnte den Blick des Jungen förmlich auf sich spüren und ließ ihm eine Weile, ehe er wieder Augenkontakt suchte. Diesmal wich Jim ihm nicht aus.

Er wirkte nachdenklich, wie er so dastand, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, die Augen umschattet.

Dann erwachte er aus seiner Versunkenheit und trat hinter Silver.

"Ich wasch dir die Haare.", verkündete er bestimmt.

"Hm?", machte Silver erstaunt. "Wieso das denn?"

"Braucht es dafür einen Grund?", fragte Jim zurück. Er schäumte Seife auf und verteilte sie bedächtig auf Silvers Kopf.

"Wehe mir kommt etwas in die Augen.", warnte der Koch halbherzig.

"Ich pass schon auf.", versprach Jim und massierte den Schaum ein. "Wusstest du, dass sich Tiere gegenseitig die Haare waschen, wenn sie einander vertrauen?"

"Nein, das wusste ich nicht.", sagte Silver und genoss die unverhoffte Massage.

Jims Finger wühlten kräftig aber angenehm durch Silvers dichtes Haar.

"Was wirst du machen? Jetzt, wo du die Akademie erfolgreich hinter dich gebracht hast?", erkundigte sich Silver nach einer kleinen Weile. Er spürte, wie Jim mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Weiß noch nicht. Mal sehen. Erst einmal Atem holen."

Silver nickte leicht. "Die Uniform sieht gut aus.", sagte er dann unvermittelt.

Jim hielt für eine Sekunde in seinen Bewegungen inne.

"Danke.", sagte er leise. "Ist aber ziemlich unpraktisch. Wird schnell schmutzig."

"Die besten Dinge sind schnell schmutzig.", meinte Silver scheinbar zusammenhangslos.

Jim dachte darüber nach.

"Das versteh ich zwar nicht, aber das muss ich ja auch nicht.", gab er dann zu.

Silver ließ ein geheimnisvolles Lachen ertönen.

Das ärgerte Jim ein bisschen. Er fühlte sich ausgeschlossen. Um sich zu rächen, griff er nach der kleinen Schüssel die neben ihm auf dem Boden stand und kippte das kalte Wasser darin schwungvoll über Silver aus.

Der Koch fuhr prustend und nach Luft schnappend hoch. Ehe sich Jim in Sicherheit bringen konnte, hatte Silver ihn schon blitzschnell gepackt und mit einem Ruck zu sich in die Wanne gezogen.

"Hey, lass das!", quietschte Jim und zappelte nach Leibeskräften um los zu kommen.

"Du solltest keinen ärgern, der größer ist als du selbst.", mahnte Silver und dachte gar nicht daran den Jungen wieder frei zu lassen. Erst recht nicht, als er entdeckt hatte, dass er kitzlig war.

Jim gab eine Reihe von reichlich unmännlichen Tönen von sich und strampelte ergebnislos.

Silver gefiel es, dass der Junge um soviel kräftiger geworden war. Obwohl er ihn noch immer gut in der Gewalt hatte, fiel es ihm nicht mehr ganz so leicht, Jim fest zu halten.

"Du bist stärker geworden, aber leider nicht stark genug.", kommentierte er und kitzelte erbarmungslos weiter.

Jim schnaufte und versuchte sich dem Angreifer zu entwinden. Plötzlich umschloss er eines von Silvers Handgelenken mit erstaunlich festem Griff.

"Du vergisst, dass ich viel Zeit hatte zu üben.", sagte er.

Silver war angesichts seiner funkelnden, blauen Augen sprachlos.

Jims Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasch; eines seiner Knie blockierte Silvers Oberschenkel.

Der plötzliche Sinneswandel des jungen Mannes hatte Silver mit Taubheit geschlagen. Jetzt tauchte er wieder daraus auf.

Mit sanfter Gewalt bog er sein umklammertes Handgelenk, sodass Jim es wieder frei geben musste.

"Was willst du, Jim? Herr der Lage sein?", fragte Silver freundlich. Er ahnte, dass sie an einen empfindlichen Punkt angekommen waren.

Jim senkte den Kopf, sodass seine Augen von Stirnfransen verdeckt wurden.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", flüsterte er. "Alles hat sich verändert. Ich hab mich so darauf gefreut dich wieder zu sehen und dann gestern... wäre ich am Liebsten wieder gegangen." Er hielt den Wannenrand fest, als wollte er verhindern zu sinken.

"Ich weiß nicht was mit mir passiert und das macht mir Angst. Ich weiß nicht..." Jim machte eine kurze Pause, in der er den Kopf etwas zur Seite drehte. "... ob du den neuen Jim noch leiden kannst."

Silver wollte ihm so gerne helfen, all die Zweifel fort wischen. Behutsam fasste er ihm mit einer Hand unters Kinn und zwang ihn, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Es standen keine Tränen in den Augen des Jungen, aber sie bebten in ihren Höhlen.

"Ich mag dich. Immer noch. Der neue Jim hat mich anfangs ein wenig verwirrt, weil er Neues in mir wach gerufen hat.", sagte er ruhig.

"Neues?", wiederholte Jim unsicher.

Silver nickte sachte. "Ich wusste nicht ob du es erwidern würdest. Aber jetzt bin ich mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass es dir genauso geht."

Jim öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber es fiel ihm nichts ein.

"Beenden wir unser Versteckspiel.", schlug Silver vor.

Sekunden des gegenseitigen Ansehens vergingen, ehe Jim sich beinahe unmerklich vorbeugte. Silver kam ihm ein kleines Stück entgegen. Er ließ seine Augen nicht von Jims Gesicht, um auch die kleinste Regung darin zu erkennen. Er konnte sehen wieviel Überwindung es den Jungen kostete, seine neuen Gefühle zuzulassen. Jim lehnte sich noch etwas weiter vor. Nur noch Zentimeter trennten ihre Gesichter voneinander. Silver beschloss ihm den letzten Schritt abzunehmen und berührte mit seinen Lippen die des Jungen. Der Kuss war sehr unschuldig, aber er hielt an und Silver kostete jede Sekunde aus. Zögernd löste Jim seinen Griff um den Wannenrand und berührte Silvers Schulter. Erst als ihnen die Luft knapp wurde, brachen sie den Kuss ab.

Jim folgte Silvers Mund als sie sich lösten, wie um ihn zurück zu holen.

Der Koch lachte so zärtlich, dass Jim ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief.

"Das würde ich gerne wiederholen.",ereiferte er sich.

Silver rieb seine Wange an Jims.

"So oft du willst."

Der Junge ließ sich ins heiße Wasser zurück sinken. Der Stoff seiner durchnässten Hose war inzwischen nahezu durchsichtig geworden und bot einen einladenden Anblick.

Silver streifte die Stelle zwischen seinen Beinen und sah ihm dann in die Augen.

"Willst du dich nicht ausziehen?"

Jim wurde nervös. Offensichtlich interpretierte er die Aufforderung anders.

"Ich weiß nicht ob...", nuschelte er, wurde aber sogleich vom Smut unterbrochen.

"Doch nicht deswegen. Nur weil du schon mal hier drin sitzt." Er lächelte harmlos.

"Ach so."

"Darf ich das übernehmen?"

Jim schluckte, nickte aber tapfer.

Silvers Bewegungen waren bedächtig, als er sich daran machte den Gürtel an Jims Hose zu öffnen. Es erwies sich als schwierig, den Jungen aus dem inzwischen hauteng gewordenen Stoff zu befreien, aber der Koch war geduldig. Einmal streifte seine Hand versehentlich die Stelle zwischen Jims Beinen, und der Junge zog zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein.

"Entschuldige.", sagte Silver, aber seine Stimme klang ganz und gar nicht reumütig.

"Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht.", schimpfte Jim.

"Nein, gar nicht."

"Guck nicht so gierig." Jim wurde unter Silvers Blicken nervös.

Der grinste ziemlich eindeutig. "Wer so verboten gut aussieht, darf sich über gierige Blicke nicht aufregen.", meinte er. "Außerdem... Teile von dir scheinen auch ganz schön gierig zu sein."

Jim musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen was sein Gegenüber damit ansprach.

"Das ist allein deine Schuld.", empörte er sich.

Silvers Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. Er legte die klatschnasse Hose neben der Wanne auf den Boden.

Jim regte sich unbehaglich im Wasser und mied Silvers Blick. Er wünschte sich, dass Wasser wäre eiskalt, damit ihm diese Peinlichkeit erspart bliebe. Sein Wunsch wurde ihm nicht gewährt. Im Gegenteil, nun regte sich auch deutlich was bei Silver.

Jim stöhnte und bedeckte sein glühendes Gesicht mit beiden Händen.

"Das ist ja wunderbar. Einfach super.", murmelte er dumpf. "Konntest du keinen Seifenschaum reintun? So hab ich keine Ahnung wo ich hinsehen soll."

Er spürte wie Silver seine Hände runter zog.

"Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Ist doch nur natürlich.", besänftigte er ihn.

"Also ein bisschen weniger Natur wäre mir im Moment ganz recht.", murmelte Jim.

Silver legte den Kopf schief, wie ein großer Hund.

"Findest du es so schlimm?"

Jim verdrehte die Augen.

"Natürlich nicht. Nur weiß ich nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll."

"Schon gut. Darf ich dich ansehen?"

Jim gab einen genervten Laut von sich.

"Frag doch nicht sowas! Außerdem tust du es doch sowieso schon die ganze Zeit über."

Silver lächelte. Sein Blick glitt genießerisch langsam über Jims Statur. Er ließ sich Zeit Biegungen zu erfassen, sich Kurven einzuprägen und Muskelspiele zu studieren. Am Liebsten hätte er Hand an sich gelegt, aber er wollte seinen eben erst gefundenen Lover nicht verschrecken. Er hätte noch ewig so im heißen Wasser liegen bleiben können, aber leider machte Jim ihm da einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

"Ich geh dann schlafen." Ohne auf Silvers enttäuschtes Gesicht einzugehen stieg er aus der Wanne.

Der Koch beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich abtrocknete und ein Badetuch um die Hüften band.

"Schade.", kommentierte er.

Jim schenkte ihm einen so liebenswerten Blick, dass Silver ihm nicht böse sein konnte.

Er seufzte ergeben.

"Du weißt genau wie du mich rumkriegst, was?", sagte er.

Jim guckte verduzt.

"Rumkriegen? Wieso?"

Silver schüttelte den Kopf und winkte ihn zu sich. Jim trat an die Wanne und bekam einen Kuss.

"Ich komm gleich nach.", sagte er.

"Ach?" Jims Miene zeigte plötzliches Begreifen. "Ach so, ich soll bei dir schlafen?"

Silver zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Du kannst natürlich auch in die Gemeinschaftskajüte, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Jim gab den Kuss scheu zurück.

"Nee, lass mal. Ich geh zu dir."

Damit ließ er Silver allein zurück.

Als der Koch nach einer ganzen Weile in seine Koje kam, schlief Jim bereits. Er hörte den gleichmäßigen Atem des Jungen und gab sich größte Mühe ihn nicht zu wecken, als er zu ihm in das schmale Bett krabbelte. Freudig überrascht stellte er fest, dass Jim nackt schlief. Er drängte sich an den warmen Körper und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, eine Hand auf den straffen Hintern zu legen. Jim murmelte irgendetwas im Schlaf und bewegte sich kurz, wachte aber nicht auf.

Silver schlief nicht sofort ein. Er dachte über das kürzlich Geschehene nach und fühlte sich vom Glück begünstigt.

Der nächste Tag verlief ruhig. Es gab noch nicht allzu viel Arbeit auf der Legacy und so hatte Jim viel Zeit sich mit der Besatzung bekannt zu machen und Silver zu ärgern, wann immer sie sich über den Weg liefen.

Gegen Abend stand Jim in den Wanten und ließ sich den Wind um die Nase wehen. Er sah auf das offene Meer hinaus das vor ihm lag und freute sich darauf.

"Jim?"

Silver stand unter ihm.

Jim lächelte auf ihn hinab.

"Ich bin zu Hause.", sagte er schlicht.

Silver hielt ihm eine seiner großen Hände hin.

"Lass uns was essen.", schlug er vor.

Jim kletterte herunter und ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand. Den letzten halben Meter sprang er. Sie gesellten sich zu der Crew.

Kurz vor der Tür hielt Jim Silver zurück.

"Was meinst du... sollen die anderen es wissen?", fragte er leise.

"Hm. Die werden es schon noch irgendwann merken.", meinte der Koch ausweichend und schob sich an Jim vorbei.

Der Junge war damit nicht ganz einverstanden und folgte ihm widerstrebend.

Sie setzten sich gegenüber an den Tisch und beteiligten sich an den Gesprächen. Jim warf Silver immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu, die jedoch unbeachtet blieben. Mit keiner Geste, keinem Wort erwähnte der Ältere ihre Beziehung. Im Gegenteil, es schien Jim als mied Silver ihn mit Absicht. Das machte ihn ganz fuchsig und er beschloss die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

Nach dem Essen, als man sich ausgiebig dem Alkohol widmete, stand Jim auf und erhob sein Glas.

"Ein Toast!", riefen ein paar.

"Ich will keine langen Reden halten.", verkündete Jim. "Ich möchte aber allen sagen wie sehr ich mich freue wieder auf der Legacy zu sein, mit solch netten Menschen und einem solch guten Käpt´n." Er schwenkte sein Glas höflich in Amelias Richtung, die seinen Gruß mit einem Nicken entgegen nahm.

"Ganz besonders möchte ich mich aber bei jemanden bedanken, der mir lange Zeit Freund und Vater war." Jim sah Silver offen an. "Ich möchte auf Silver trinken - weil er mir Freund, Vater und Wegweiser war. Und weil er seit kurzem sein Bett mit mir teilt." Den Blick immer noch fest auf seinen inzwischen kreidebleich gewordenen Gegenüber gerichtet, trank Jim sein Glas in einem Zug leer.

Stille.

Dann begann Amelia zu klatschen.

Seelenruhig nahm Jim wieder Platz. Silver funkelte ihn wütend an. Er packte den Jungen am Kragen und zog ihn ein Stück zu sich.

"Das hat Folgen, das verspreche ich dir.", knurrte er drohend und so leise, dass nur Jim es hören konnte. "Wenn du glaubst dass..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Jim verschloss seine Lippen mit einem Kuss der alles andere als scheu war.

Pfiffe wurden laut. Amelia stieß ein entzücktes Miauen aus.

"Spar´s dir für später.", murmelte Jim, als er Silver wieder frei gegeben hatte.

Der Koch wirkte zwar nicht versöhnt, beließ es aber bei einem scharfen Blick und ließ dann eine Reihe von Rippenstößen und mehr oder weniger gut gemeinten Ratschlägen über sich ergehen. Man stieß auf das frische Paar an und trank fröhlich bis spät in die Nacht.

Irgendwann bedeutete Silver Jim mit einer knappen Geste ihm zu folgen.

Sie verließen den Speiseraum und gingen über das Deck. Jim drehte sich zu Silver um und wollte etwas sagen, aber der Koch schüttelte streng den Kopf und gab dem Jungen einen Stoß, damit dieser weiter lief. Als sie Silvers Koje erreichten, zweifelte Jim bereits an seiner Aktion. Der Ältere schien ernsthaft verstimmt.

Silver verriegelte die Tür hinter ihnen und wandte sich dann seinem neuen Partner zu.

"Das war nicht unbedingt das was ich mir vorgestellt habe.", fing er an.

Jim ließ ein sorgloses Lachen hören. Anscheinend hatte der Alkohol ihm Mut gemacht, obgleich er nicht richtig betrunken war.

"Ich bin nunmal für klare Verhältnisse.", erklärte er und machte zwei Schritte rückwärts, als Silver auf ihn zutrat.

"Klare Verhältnisse, hm? Na die hast du ja jetzt.", grollte er.

Jim fühlte sich in die Enge gedrängt. Er konnte den Älteren nicht einschätzen und ging unschlüssig noch ein Stück rückwärts, bis er mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß.

"Und was willst du jetzt tun?", wollte er wissen.

Silver kam auf ihn zu, ein Funkeln in den Augen, mit steinerner Miene.

"Mich schlagen?", flüsterte Jim eingeschüchtert.

Silver legte eine große Hand knapp neben das Gesicht des Jungen an die Wand.

"Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du das vor allen ausgeplaudert hast.", sagte der hoch gewachsene Mann gefährlich leise.

"Wieso nicht.?" gab Jim zurück.

Silvers Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

"Weil ein paar von den Kerlen dich daraufhin ziemlich eindeutig angesehen haben. Und das passt mir nicht."

Jim brauchte einen Moment, ehe er begriff was Silver so geärgert hatte. Er konnte nicht an sich halten und prustete erleichtert heraus.

"Du wirst doch nicht eifersüchtig sein, Silver."

Silver bleckte die Zähne.

"Du findest das wohl lustig, was? Ich will dir mal was sagen."

Seine andere Hand berührte Jims Wange.

"Du gehörst mir. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dich irgendjemand anderer bekommt."

Der Ton in Silvers Stimme war hart und bestimmt.

Jim lächelte, zwischen Rührung und Belustigung hin- und her gerissen.

"Idiot, habe ich je etwas anderes behauptet?", gab er zurück und schmiegte sich an den Koch.

Silvers Umarmung tat fast weh, so sehr presste er Jim an sich.

"Ich liebe dich.", murmelte der Ältere verhalten, als wäre ihm dieses Geständnis peinlich.

"Ich dich auch.", flüsterte Jim und war wunschlos glücklich. Silvers Eifersucht hatte ihm endgültig bewiesen, wie es um seine Gefühle stand.

"Wirst du mich jetzt bestrafen?", fragte er scherzhaft.

Silver tat überlegt.

"Eigentlich müsste ich das. Ordnung muss sein." In seinen Augen glitzerte es.

"Ja, Ordnung muss sein.", raunte Jim und senkte den Blick.

"Hat man dir das in der Akademie beigebracht?" Silver hauchte dem Jungen heiß ins Ohr.

Jim erschauerte und versuchte sich weg zu drehen.

"Sie sagten, ich müsste erst noch lernen mich unter zu ordnen." Er zuckte, weil Silvers Hand sich langsam unter sein Hemd schob.

"Und? Konnten sie es dir beibringen?", wollte Silver rau wissen.

Jim setzte eine trotzige Miene auf.

"Ich hatte keinen guten Lehrer.", meinte er herausfordernd.

Silver öffnete wie beiläufig die Knöpfe an Jims Hemd.

"Du brauchst wohl eine starke Hand.", vermutete er.

Jim schluckte.

"Kann schon sein."

Silver biss ihn leicht in den Hals.

"Dann bin ich ab jetzt dein Lehrer.", schnurrte er in einem Ton, der keinerlei Widerspruch duldete.

Jim legte beide Arme um Silvers Nacken.

"Ja, Sir."

Der Junge strich spielerisch mit seinen Lippen über das Kinn des Älteren, wobei er sich auf Zehenspitzen stellte.

"Bekomme ich meine erste Lektion?", fragte er kreideweich.

Der Koch ließ sich nicht lange bitten.

"Dann pass gut auf und merk dir alles."

Damit streifte er seinem "Schüler" das Hemd ab und fuhr besitzergreifend über die nackte Haut.

Weil Jim vor lauter Aufregung ziemlich unruhig war und nicht still hielt, packte Silver seine beiden Handgelenkte mühelos mit einer seiner großen Hände und nagelte sie über den Kopf des Jungen an die Wand.

"Halt schön still.", befahl er. "Sonst muss ich dich festbinden."

Jim gehorchte, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Silver traktierte ihn mit intensiven Küssen und aufreizenden Bissen, bis der Jüngere ein gepresstes Stöhnen von sich gab.

"Was hältst du davon wenn wir unseren Unterricht ins Bett verlegen?", murmelte Silver dann.

"Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich weiß nämlich nicht ob ich noch lange stehen kann.", entgegnete Jim keuchend.

Der Koch dirigierte ihn zum Bett und drückte ihn ins Laken.

"Für heute brauchst du nur noch zu liegen.", versprach er dem Jungen. "Und vielleicht bist du morgen so müde, dass du gar nicht erst aufstehen kannst.", fügte er hinzu und beugte sich über Jim.

Genau das befürchtete Jim auch, hütete sich aber davor es auszusprechen.

Silver zog sich sein Shirt so hastig aus, dass Jim ein reißendes Geräusch vernahm.

"Das wollte ich machen seit ich dich nach all der Zeit wieder zum ersten Mal gesehen habe.", murmelte er und machte sich daran Jims Brust mit Händen und Mund zu bearbeiten.

Der Junge lachte schwer atmend auf.

"Was? Dir die Kleider vom Leib reißen?"

Silvers Gesicht erschien über dem seinen.

"Ganz genau. Und dann über dich herfallen."

"Deshalb bin ich überhaupt auf die Akademie gegangen.", sagte Jim leise und Silver wurde ernst.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte er.

Jim lächelte in schmerzlicher Erinnerung.

"Ich hatte schon vor Jahren gemerkt, dass sich etwas zwischen uns geändert hatte. Nur hatte ich soviel Angst davor, dass ich es für besser hielt zu fliehen. Hat wohl nicht viel gebracht, was?"

"Dann hast du dich all die Zeit über damit rumgequält?" Silver sah ungläubig drein.

"Naja. Ich hatte ja viel Ablenkung.", räumte Jim ein.

Silver betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang. Dann schüttelte er in liebevollem Tadel den Kopf.

"Du bist ein Dummkopf, Jim Hawkins.", stellte er freundlich fest.

"Ein Dummkopf der darauf wartet, dass sein Lehrer mit dem Unterricht fortfährt.", erwiderte Jim und zog Silver zu sich herab.

Der Koch sagte nun nichts mehr und befreite Jim von allem Stoff...

END


End file.
